She Has Nice Skin?
by Laree England
Summary: Ron's desperate attempt to tell Hermione how he feels turns bad as the best thing that he can figure out to tell her is that she has nice skin. Way better than it sounds. Ron/Hermione and a little Harry/Ginny. Review pretty please!


**Disclaimer: HP is not mine.**

**A/N: This happens the morning after Ron and Harry had their awkward conversation about why Dean likes Ginny… If you don't remember what was said, here's a recap:**

**Ron: **What do you think he sees in Ginny? You know, Dean?

**Harry:** Well, you know, she has… she has nice skin.

**Ron:** She has nice skin? You're telling me that Dean is dating Ginny because of her skin?

**Harry:** No, I'm just saying that it could be a contributing factor.

**Ron:** [thinks for a second.] Hermione's got nice skin…

**Anyway I watched this scene and this fic popped into my head… This is kinda AU, Ron isn't going out with Lavender and Ginny isn't going out with Dean. Anyway, review please!**

"I'm gonna do it, Harry. For real this time."

Harry gave the ginger dubious look. "Sure you are..."

Ron sighed and looked down the table where Hermione was laughing with Ginny. Ron had a look of longing in his eye as Hermione continued to chat adamantly with his sister.

Ron looked back at Harry. "I can't do it!"

Harry chuckled lightly at his best friend. He knew that Ron was head over heels for his other best friend, Hermione. He had known for a long time now. But it seemed that every time Ron tried to express his feelings to her, he got tongue tied and ran back with his tail between his legs. As far as Harry knew, Hermione hadn't caught on what was going on, because she would also look longingly over at Ron when he would be playing Exploding Snap or some other devilish game with his brothers. Harry wished that Ron would just get over his nervousness and come right out and say it, but he also couldn't help but be amused at Ron's sudden rises and falls of confidence. Harry himself would have brought the two together, but they both made him swear not to tell the other. He had gladly promised after hearing Hermione's threats of making him make the Unbreakable Vow.

"Ron, just go and say it. It's really not that hard." said Harry, taking a bite out of his toast.

"Easy enough for you to say!" exclaimed Ron. "You've never been put in this position!"

Harry almost said, "Yeah, I have!" but he held his tongue. He just looked down to where Ron had been looking moments before, not at Hermione, but at Ginny. Harry hadn't told Ron yet of his feelings for his sister, and he felt that now was not the time.

"I mean, how do I start?" Ron asked.

Harry shrugged. "I dunno... Tell her she's beautiful or something."

Ron looked dejectedly at his surprisingly untouched food. "What am I gonna do, Harry?"

"Going to do about what?"

Ron jumped a foot in the air and grew extremely red in the face as Hermione came and sat right down next to him. Hermione looked between Harry and an silent Ron and asked again, a little more scared, "Going to do about what?"

"The Charms exam," Harry quickly lied.

Hermione looked relieved. She had been obviously fearful that Harry and Ron were going to do something against the rules-again. "Oh! Well, Ron, I'm sure that you'll be just fine." she said with a smile, picking up her back and walking from the Great Hall, her brown hair bouncing behind her.

Ron stared after her, and as soon as she had turned the corner, Ron began to pack up his things, muttering to himself.

"I must be mad… Yup, I'm mad… I'm doing it… Oh, _Merlin_…"

He shoved a book into his bag rather harshly and took off running after Hermione, leaving Harry wondering what in the world just happened.

_Tell her she's beautiful… Compliment her… Right, not that hard…_

"Hermione!"

Hermione stopped walking. Ron froze for a moment, feeling the familiar shock wave as he looked into Hermione's eyes, but forced himself to keep walking forward, silently chanting in his head _Complement her… Tell her she's beautiful…_

But the closer that he drew to Hermione, the more his mind went blank, until when he was in a two-foot radius of her he was just gaping, his mouth opening and closing wordlessly like a fish out of water.

"Are you okay, Ron?" asked Hermione, looking at Ron with a concerned look on her face.

Ron's brain scrambled around for something to say, but he was drawing a blank. Then, in a flash of brilliance (A/N notice the sarcasm…) he remembered the conversation that he had had with Harry the previous night, he said the first thing that popped into his head.

"You have nice skin," he said.

_Nice skin? She has nice skin? **Really?**_

As soon as he had said those words, he wanted to call them back, but the damage had been done. Hermione giggled slightly, her eyebrows raised. Ron's face grew red, and he wanted desperately to slap his forehead, but his muscles had all frozen.

Hermione stared at him for a while. "I have nice skin?" she asked, in a tone that said clearly, _Really? That's the best that you could come up with?_

Ron gulped. He had messed up. He had messed up _bad_. Unwelcome visions flashed across his eyes: girls snickering at him and pointing, whispering to each other "That's him! The guy that told Hermione that she had nice skin!", Hermione laughing whenever he saw him, he would be in romantic exile for the rest of his days.

Hermione giggled more. _Merlin, _thought Ron. _I agree with Harry now. Giggling should definitely be made illegal._

Doing that downward nod that she does, she began to slowly back up, walking down towards the Charms classroom. Thinking quickly, Ron ran after her and caught her gently by the elbow, swinging her around.

"Are you okay, Ron?" asked Hermione.

Forcing the butterflies in his stomach down, Ron took a deep breath, wrapped his arm around her waist, and pulled her closer to him. Hermione looked surprised but happy. Hermione looked deeply into Ron's eyes and tilted her head to the right. "Well?" she asked, smiling.

"You're beautiful," said Ron, pulling Hermione still closer. Her smile grew as her face grew inches away from his. Without hesitation, Ron closed the gap, his lips pressing lightly against hers. Hermione returned the kiss, dropping her bag and wrapping her arms around his neck. Ron's lips parted into a smile beneath hers, and Hermione pulled away from him, but her arms still around his neck.

"What?" she laughed, looking into Ron's smiling face.

Ron just shook his head. "Merlin, I love you," he said, kissing her again. They parted once again when they heard a deep chuckle and a girly laugh behind them. Ron looked behind him, Hermione looking over his shoulder. There stood Harry and Ginny, both of their faces broken into wide smile.

"It's about time!" they said together. All four of them laughed together, and Ron took Hermione's hand in his.

"Well, what about you two?" asked Hermione, looking between Harry and Ginny.

Harry's face grew a deep red. Ginny laughed nervously, looking sideways at Harry.

"Well go ahead, mate!" said Ron.

Harry looked at him in confusion. "You knew?'

Ron rolled his eyes. "Of course I knew! How could I not? You don't think that I didn't notice all of your hints? Plus, Ginny hasn't shut up about you since _before_ first year…"

Harry's face grew redder. He didn't realize that he wasn't the only one that was stuck between two people that secretly loved each other. Ginny reached over and intertwined her hands in his.

"So, Harry," said Ginny, smiling slyly. "Ron tells me that you think that I have nice skin."

Harry sent Ron a quick look that said _I'll kill you later._ He looked down at Ginny and shrugged slightly. "Well, it's a contributing factor."

Ginny giggled and stood on her tip-toes so that their lips could touch. Ron and Hermione applauded when they broke apart.

"Shall we be off, then?" asked Ron, gesturing down the hall and putting his arm out for Hermione to take.

Hermione laughed and curtseyed. "I think we shall."

Harry did the same for Ginny, and they made their way down the hallway, all of them finally together, nice skin and all.

**Soooo? What did you think? Please review and let me know!**


End file.
